This invention relates generally to cassette tape playing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to apparatus for carrying a cassette tape player and a plurality of cassette tapes on the body of a person.
Growth in the use of portable cassette tape players, such as those of the type sold by Sony Corporation under the trademark "Walkman," has increased tremendously over the last ten years. Such Walkman-type cassette tape players are commonly used, for example, when a person is engaging in active sports, such as jogging or bicycling, while a person is walking, and during travel to and from different places, among other uses. However, during these uses, such Walkman-type portable cassette tape player is generally carried in the person's hand, since it is generally too large to place in a pocket. In some cases, the tape players are placed in knapsacks, briefcases or the like carried by the person. However, the electrical line from the cassette tape player to the headphones therefore extends a large distance and becomes obtrusive.
In some instances, containers, pouches or the like are provided for holding the cassette tape players and include a slot through which an existing belt can be looped so as to hold the cassette tape players on the belt of a person. These containers, however, are specific to the particular cassette tape player, and cannot generally be interchangeably used with other cassette tape players. In this regard, reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,653 which shows a pocket that can be used to hold a cassette tape player and is adjustably secured to a belt at a specific location. A problem with this pocket, however, is that the control knobs and the like at the sides of the cassette tape player are not easily accessible.
Further, a plurality of cassettes tapes are also usually carried with such cassette tape player. In such instance, a separate carry bag must generally be provided for carrying the cassette tapes. This, however, becomes inconvenient, particularly when jogging or bicycling, and retrieval of a desired cassette tape also becomes onerous.
Other devices which may be of relevance to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,295; 4,073,416; 4,299,344; 4,500,019; and 4,545,414.